


When he heard of it

by shinebrightJR



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Angst, JRon, M/M, appreciating JRon moments, because 2hyun tag needs more, cause Aron deserves all the love in the world, nu'est - Freeform, of course hwang needs to be the frustated in love, uri lowkey turtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightJR/pseuds/shinebrightJR
Summary: "Minhyun-ah, is Jonghyun closest member in NU'EST Aron sunbaenim?" Minhyun's ears claps when he hears Seongwoo asked from a corner. He was holding a phone while some of their members surrounds him while the person he asked is sitting in front of the mirror, hair getting done by their hairstylist."What?" Minhyun asked, wrinkles slowly drawing within his forehead. He was surprised at the sudden question. There's only one constant in Minhyun's life, a constant want and need, that he felt all the melancholy playing hearing his name while not having him by his side, Kim Jonghyun.Jaehwan suddenly jump from his seat and stand like an intelligent man and started walking about a back and forth. "Aren't it Hwang Minhyun?"





	When he heard of it

**Author's Note:**

> We just really need another 2hyun angst in 2hyun tag. Because the tag is so quiet these days.

"Minhyun-ah, is Jonghyun closest member in NU'EST Aron sunbaenim?" Minhyun's ears claps when he hears Seongwoo asked from a corner. He was holding a phone while some of their members surrounds him while the person he asked is sitting in front of the mirror, hair getting done by their hairstylist.

"What?" Minhyun asked, wrinkles slowly drawing within his forehead. He was surprised at the sudden question. There's only one constant in Minhyun's life, a constant want and need, that he felt all the melancholy ringing hearing his name while not having him by his side, Kim Jonghyun.

Jaehwan suddenly jump from his seat and stand like an intelligent man and started walking about a back and forth. "Aren't it Hwang Minhyun?" He gave Minhyun a knowing look. 

"We might think that way because Minhyun hyung and Jonghyun hyung closeness were displayed through Produce 101 BUT Aron sunbaenim aren't there AND we never ask.." Jihoon who is beside Seongwoo whose focus is also at the phone stated, Seongwoo nodding at every details he said.

Minhyun's face is already crumpled with where the conversation is going. He had been very open to WANNA ONE members since he will be with him for long and he needed to be in order for them to understand his situation but things about Jonghyun, even without him telling aren't it something they should have known?

We are the closest. He thought. THE CLOSEST.

Seongwoo sits properly, a sit that says he's now ready for a real conversation. "You know, Jihoon and I had been checking everything about NU'EST these days it became my hobby. I feel like an absolute fanboy-" 

"Jonghyun hyung is really cute." Jihoon commented.

"-and I notice he always mentions, compliment, and hype Aron sunbaenim up." Seongwoo nods to himself. He doesn't even need an answer, he confirms it himself. But it isn't.

Or we were the closest? His mind doubt, but his heart refuses.

He had been busy these days to monitor NU'EST, he felt all the emotions coming again. It was suppose to be every second of the day that he is with them, watching all the cuteness attack of Jonghyun in his daily life.

This was the first time he heard of it.

\--

He covered the date by his red marker, his smile as strong as the mark. Just a few days left.

The members is all energetic, enjoying the days left with no regrets. He called his manager when he passed by him, asking for his phone for his only call for today. Their phone is confiscated once again having to focus on their packed schedule for their remaining days. They are given at least a call per day. He don't use it often, just when he felt the need to do so. He can't call his mother every time, his love is there as a son but there will be nothing to talk to everyday. He's too generous to bother his members, they're too busy for him to contact them constantly so he just calls them once in awhile. But today is a special day so he decided to call him. 

He called Jonghyun. All the excitement run through his veins, his face flushing just hearing the rings over the phone. It took 3 rings before it was picked up.

"Yoboseyo?" Jonghyun answered mindlessly. He hears people talking on the background. It makes Minhyun smile just hearing his voice. It's been awhile and it felt new and Minhyun don't know how to start.

"Jju-ya~" He said happily, the only thing that comes out. He should have thought what to tell him before calling. 

"Oh!" Jonghyun exclaims happily. "Minhyun-ah!" He felt overwhelmed by the call. He calls Jonghyun with unique nicknames he thought by himself but Jonghyun calling just his name sounds so precious. What do he expect, Jonghyun is precious himself.

"Happy Birthday!" He greets lively his members at his back turned to him. He can't help it, he needs to match with Jonghyun's energy. "I miss you." He softly continues.

He hears trailing chuckles only Jonghyun can pull off before he hears a sweet, "Thank you, Minhyun-ah~ I miss you too." It makes his heart beat stop for a second. It felt normal, his heart stopping hearing his sweet words.

He hears Baekho asked if he had greeted Jonghyun and his laugh, he didn't know he was listening but it was so natural hearing Baekho amused by just anything.

"How was it?" He asked over.

"Aron-hyung put more mushroom!" He hears him whine, and more. Seemingly didn't heard that he was talking over. He kept quiet and listens over, they were fighting over something Aron is probably teasing Jonghyun about. Just as Baekho reminds him Minhyun is at the other line he heard him talk to him.

"Oh, Minhyun-ah?" He called, Minhyun just hums in response, wanting attention. He would know right? He usually reads this kind of expression of him. "Aron hyung don't give me that face." He heard. "Minhyun-ah, I'll call you back. We are making pasta for my birthday but Aron hyung just won't help me the way I want it to be, and right now.." Jonghyun laughs, "-he looks like he's sulking for no reason." Minhyun felt his hands panicked.

"Jrie, I-" Before he even said something, the call ends. "this is my last call for today." He continued.

"What happened?" Seongwoo puts a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you're going to spend a call for a whole day." He teased.

"Jonghyun said Aron hyung is helping him cook pasta." He mindlessly answers.

Ong knowingly nod, a reaction he doesn't actually understand before he actually says, "Ah, Aron-hyung, of course if its Aron-hyung." Ong taps his shoulder before walking to the other members. 

He felt mad, he don't know why and to whom in particular, everything is just a mere understanding to his own feeling at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I find where this is going. My first post, bear with it.


End file.
